Heroes No More: What Lurks In The Shadows
by Ritzbitz8
Summary: A new force threatens Lee's server! When it begins to absorb his friends for power, what can he do to stop it? Note: Read 'Heroes No More' before this.


In a darkened room... somewhere... a familiar scene is at play... well, maybe not completely familiar...  
  
A girl with raspberry colored hair is frantically typing away at a PC in her bedroom. The rooms walls are all panted black, and it's extremely messy, as if she hadn't left the chair for days.  
  
Well, she hasn't.  
  
"No, no! No! I will stop you from getting into this dimension!", yelled Desiree. She kept activating computer fail safes and firewalls to prevent whatever the entity that was attempting to enter Megabyte Server from getting in. But it kept upgrading it's program and overcoming her attempts! Desiree, in one last ditch attempt, took her computer hard drive and hurled it out her apartment window into the night sky. About five seconds passed until she heard it crash.  
  
"I can get another computer. But I'm happy as long as you won't be taking over my turf.", she said, grinning and staring down the outside of the window. "Now I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow..."  
  
She shut the window and returned to her room... but down on the street... something emerged...  
  
=========================  
  
THE HEROES NO MORE MOVIE: "What Lurks In The Shadows"  
  
=========================  
  
One year has passed since the Shadow were expelled from Megabyte Server and peace was restored. And a lot of things can happen in one year too...  
  
The day is Graduation from high school. A very important day for many. Not so important for others...  
  
"I hate this! Once we're done high-school, then we've got no place to hang out anymore!", groaned Ace, fixing his tie. The brown-haired boy struggled with his suit, trying to make it look perfect for the ceremony later.  
  
"You look fine. Better than me, anyway.", groaned Arik. He walked out of the change room area at Yakaishi High School, and looked very displeased. "My tux is too small."  
  
"Ah, that's okay. You look like a stripper."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm joking!", shouted Ace. "Ah, screw the tie!"  
  
Ace hurled his tie on the bathroom floor and began stomping on it. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction.  
  
"Need this?", asked Arik, holding up Ace's 'trademark' pink mask. Ace grumbled and snatched it out of the shorter boy's hand.  
  
"I thought I burned this!", yelled Ace.  
  
A few seconds later, and Ace had flushed it down the toilet.  
  
"And that's the last we'll see of that.", grinned Ace.  
  
Over the past year, Ace's parents and he had become alot closer. They were like a real family now, though his parents still did alot of partying... after grad, Ace would be allowed to go along. His parents were out there among the many people waiting to watch them graduate.  
  
"Yeah yeah, look, help me find my cologne...", muttered Arik, looking through his scattered bag. Ace lifted an eyebrow at him.  
  
Arik and his dad didn't become much closer, but his dad quit drinking, which made both their lives much better. Arik's dad had a new girlfriend, though Arik didn't particularly like her. Both Arik's dad and his girlfriend were out there.  
  
"You planning to make a move on Alex today?", asked Ace. Arik shook his head.  
  
"Nahhhhh....", he said, laughing.  
  
Ace tapped his foot.  
  
"Maybe.", responded Arik, finally, as he found his cologne buried under his sandals.  
  
"Well, gimme that then!", said Ace, snatching the cologne. "Because I'm going to make a move on her!"  
  
Arik began to get pretty jealous. As did Ace.  
  
"You couldn't make a move in gym class when the soccer ball flew at your head!", shouted Arik. "That's probly what makes you so dumb!"  
  
"Oh, oh yeah?! That's how it goes, eh?", asked Ace, hurling the cologne bottle on the floor so it shattered. "What ya gonna do now?"  
  
"I'll show you what I'm going to do! I'm gonna--"  
  
Arik was interrupted as Lee came running in, tux and all. His blonde hair was spiked unlike it used to be. He raised an eyebrow at his two best friends at each other's throats.  
  
"Yo. You two better hurry up! We start in ten minutes!", reminded Lee. He looked at the cologne bottle, reached down, put some on his finger and dabbed it on. "Thanks guys."  
  
Lee ran off. Ace and Arik fell over anime-style.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I see... them all..."  
  
"Human children with extraordinary power... human children with the ability to control the Digimon..."  
  
A low voice growled these words. In the dark shadows where it lurked, it was impossible to tell what it looked like.  
  
"I see... them all..."  
  
Quickly flash to a picture of Ace and Arik cleaning up in the change room.  
  
Then to a picture of Lee giving Allison a hug as they walked to their seats.  
  
Then to Earnest, up in his cabin, talking to Leila over the laptop.  
  
Next is Nathan, motor biking as fast as he could to the school for the graduation ceremony.  
  
Then James, talking to Alex and Kevin whilst in their seats.  
  
Finally Desiree, installing a new computer she took from her mom's room.  
  
"Once I devour all ten... I will be at my incomparable power..."  
  
"But there is no fun... if there is no terror..."  
  
Flash back to the picture of Ace and Arik cleaning up. Arik cut his finger on a piece of glass and went to the bathroom to wash it up.  
  
"They shall be my first victims..."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Arik was washing his finger clean in the bathroom under cold water. He reached over for some soap, when suddenly, a cold chill ran down his spine. He looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Cold wind in a high-school bathroom...?", asked Arik, curiously. "That's new."  
  
Arik continued washing his hands, when suddenly, the temperature began to drop increasingly! The water from the tap turned to ice, freezing his hands in it!  
  
"Ah! What the hell!? My hands!!!", screamed Arik, struggling to get free. "Ace!! Someone!! Help!!!"  
  
- - -  
  
A short minute later, Ace kicked down the door and ran inside, brandishing a sandal as a weapon.  
  
"Arik! Where are you, buddy?", asked Ace. He scanned the area, but saw neither hide nor hair of Arik. "Weird... where did he... go...?"  
  
Ace stepped forward and tripped over something! It was Arik! Ace held back a scream.  
  
"Arik... yo... are you... dead?", asked Ace, shivering. He turned Arik's body over and noticed that Arik was still breathing, but he was completely limp. Arik's eyes were glowing an odd yellowish color. Ace shook him repeatedly.  
  
"Arik! Arik, wake up man!", pleaded Ace. The black form appeared over Ace, Ace looked up but it was too late.  
  
"I feast..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
In the main assembly hall:  
  
Nathan ran in the doors, almost believing himself to be late, but he got lucky. He went and took a seat next to Kevin, who shook his head at Nathan.  
  
"Pansy.", uttered Kevin.  
  
Mr. Rathjen stepped up on the auditorium stage and looked out at the hundreds of people there. He tapped the microphone.  
  
"Testing... testing... one, two, three.", he said into the microphone. His voice came out loud and clear. "Ahem. Friends and family. We are all here for a very important day today, that will leave a mark on our students' lives forever..."  
  
Lee rolled his eyes, knowing this would be another of Rathjen's long-ass speeches. He leaned his head back in his chair and noticed the two seats behind him were empty.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
Allison punched Lee in the shoulder. "Shh! This is important!"  
  
Allison was wearing a red silk dress that went down to her ankles and had a slit up the side. He hair was done up nicely and she was wearing expensive earrings and lipstick.  
  
"Ali... Ace and Arik aren't here...", whispered Lee. "I went and told them not to be late!"  
  
"Well, they'll be here.", whispered Allison back. "You can't get up and go get them now."  
  
"I know that!", hissed Lee. He rolled his eyes. "Yeesh. Women..."  
  
Mr. Rathjen continued talking. "...and furthermore, I'd like to congratulate these students on graduating from our fine high-school!"  
  
Rathjen held out his hand to the graduates and clapping and cheering ensued from the audience.  
  
"I will now call them up one by one in alphabetical order... Sofia Adrian..."  
  
Lee tapped Allison on the shoulder again.  
  
"What if something is seriously wrong?", asked Lee.  
  
"Shh!", hissed Allison. Lee looked at Nathan and jerked his head in the direction of the change rooms. Nathan looked at Lee confusedly. Lee pointed at the change rooms and Nathan shrugged.  
  
"Go see if Ace and Arik are in there!", whispered Lee. Nathan mouthed 'OHHHH' and got up and walked into the change rooms.  
  
"...Bryan Bertran...", called Rathjen.  
  
Alex tapped James on the shoulder, who leaned over.  
  
"Hey, James... do you find it getting cold in here...?", asked Alex. James nodded.  
  
"A strange phenomenon.", he agreed. "I was dying to rip this tux off a minute ago and now it's chilly."  
  
Alex glared at him. "Thanks for sharing. God, the weather is nuts today..."  
  
Alex shivered in her blue dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Rathjen continued to call out names...  
  
"Kevin Bowering.", said Rathjen. Kevin got up and walked up onto the stage, where Rathjen shook his hand and gave him a diploma. Kevin beamed with pride. He then leaned back into the mic.  
  
"Ace Chambers."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Ahem. Ace Chambers, please come up here."  
  
Still nothing. Lee slid down in his seat, embarrassed.  
  
"Where is Ace Chambers?", asked Rathjen. Kevin was about to tell him that Ace was just late, but suddenly...  
  
"Here I am!", shouted 'Ace'. Ace was standing in the doorway to the change room, holding Nathan by the collar of his tux. Nathan was struggling to get free. A bunch of murmurs ensued from the audience.  
  
"What is that freak doing to my kid!?", shouted a female voice.  
  
"Hey, that 'freak' is MY son! So watch your mouth!", yelled a male voice. 'Ace' snickered and grabbed Nathan again, but this time dark energy transferred from Nathan into Ace and Ace inhaled it with great pleasure.  
  
"What in the world is this!?", asked Mr. Rathjen. Kevin was equally as horrified. 'Ace' looked up at the stage.  
  
"Catch!", he yelled, hurling an energy blast at Mr. Rathjen. Kevin tackled Rathjen, saving his life. 'Ace' hurled Nathan's body into the crowd, having put him into the same comatose state as Arik. He scanned around the screaming crowd and noticed Lee, Allison, Alex and James being the only ones who weren't running standing at the other end of the room. He then saw Kevin onstage.  
  
i Perfect. Five more morsels here and my collection is almost complete./i  
  
'Ace' began to walk in Lee's direction. Ace's father came running up to him.  
  
"What are you doing, son?!", shouted his father. 'Ace' glared at him.  
  
"Back off, old man.", said 'Ace', hurling his father aside.  
  
Lee and his group didn't look too tough anymore.  
  
"Whatever that is, it isn't Ace!", shouted Lee. "And it looks like it's coming for us! Run!"  
  
Lee grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her out the door with him! Alex and James followed as the rest of the screaming crowd made gangway for the exits. The entity controlling Ace looked up at the stage, where Kevin was helping a limping Mr. Rathjen get away.  
  
"Hmph. Fool.", said Ace. He made a huge leap across the auditorium onto the stage and grabbed Kevin by the throat, who dropped Mr. Rathjen. Kevin kicked and thrashed to get free.  
  
"You aren't Ace!!!"  
  
"Don't worry. This will only hurt for a minute.", growled 'Ace'.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Outside:  
  
Lee, Allison, Alex and James stopped running once they reached the outer field. They all stood their ground there and looked at the school, waiting for Ace to emerge.  
  
"Alex, kick him in the balls like you always do.", said Lee.  
  
"I don't think that'll be much help...", muttered Alex.  
  
"What is seriously going on!?", asked James, obviously scared out of his pants. Lee shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. Not much experience with body-controlling spirits.", growled Lee. "I doubt it's the Shadow, and he wasn't wearing a dark necklace, so it's not Desiree."  
  
"Well, WHAT is it then!?", yelled James, though he didn't expect to get an answer. "And why does it want us?!"  
  
"Lee, I'm scared...", said Allison. Lee held her close to him and grabbed her hand. Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lee, I'm scared.", mocked Alex.  
  
"Room for one more.", said Lee, holding out his other arm. Allison kicked him. "Yeow!"  
  
"Here comes something!", shouted James, getting on edge. Kevin came running out the door over to the small group. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Phew. It's just Kevin.", sighed Alex.  
  
"Guys! It's a total madhouse in there!", shouted Kevin, pointing at the school. "It's freaking me out..."  
  
"Awe, it's okay.", said Alex, going to give Kevin a hug. As she opened her arms to him, James saw a slight grin go across his face and cocked his head sideways.  
  
"No, Alex! Don't hug him!", yelled James. Alex looked at him confusedly, but it was too late as Kevin wrapped his arms around her and began laughing wickedly. Alex thrashed to get free, but couldn't. Then she looked at the others.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? Run!", yelled Alex. "I'll be fine!"  
  
Reluctantly, James, Lee and Allison ran away through the parking lot, leaving Alex behind. They were running out of options to running from... whatever that thing is.  
  
"We need out of here, pronto!", shouted James. Lee eyed Nathan's motorbike.  
  
"I think I have a way...", mused Lee. He ran over to Nathan's bike and hopped on. In his rush to make it to the ceremony in time, Nathan left his keys in the ignition! "Get on!"  
  
Allison leapt on and wrapped her arms around Lee to hold on. James got on behind her and held onto the seat. "What are you waiting for?! Go!", yelled James.  
  
Lee started the motorbike and backed it out of the parking space. A thought went across Allison's head.  
  
"Wait... Lee... do you even know how to drive a motorbike?"  
  
"We're about to find out!"  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
Lee kicked it into high-gear and sped out of the parking lot. The evil spirit, now residing in Alex walked up into the parking lot and watched them leave.  
  
"I know where you're going...", said 'Alex'. She then turned her head to a bunch of people running for their cars. "But first I need more energy..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Earnest's mountain cabin:  
  
Up in the tranquil plains of the mountains, Earnest was blissfully unaware of the events occurring down in the city. He stretched out his arms and looked at the bright sun.  
  
"Ow... okay, no more looking directly at the sun...", groaned Earnest. He rubbed his eyes and made his way back to his cabin and went inside. He kicked off his shoes and went over to his couch, where the Laptop was sitting.  
  
{GOOD DAY, EARNEST.}  
  
"Hey Laptop... is Leila at a computer terminal?", asked Earnest. Earnest had a direct link set up to Trinity Server through the power of their own server's guardian laptop. He and the other chosen could talk to their partners this way, but Earnest got to keep it, since he is the only chosen without a family of his own.  
  
He DID have somewhat of a family. Well, more of a tribe. When he was younger, he was wandering the woods alone, without any parents, but a Huron tribe adopted Earnest into their culture and taught him their ways. That is why today, Earnest is a little bit more out of touch with things than the most people. It took Kevin quite a long time to teach him how to work Laptop!  
  
{LEILA IS NOT AT A TERMINAL. HOWEVER, SOMEONE IS ATTEMPTING TO ADD YOU TO THEIR MESSENGER CONTACT LIST.}  
  
"Oh?", asked Earnest. He sat down at the couch, and sure enough, someone titled 'Skyehigh82' was attempting to add him, he accepted.  
  
Leila_2000: Who is this?  
  
Skyehigh82: This is Earnest... the Chosen kid... correct?  
  
Leila_2000: ...WHO is this?  
  
Skyehigh82: It's Desiree.  
  
Leila_2000: Desiree?! What do YOU want?  
  
Skyehigh82: To warn you. Something bad is going down right now!  
  
Leila_2000: What is it?  
  
Skyehigh82: I don't have time to explain. Stay where you are, and don't open your door for anyone! I will be up there shortly! I repeat, DON'T TRUST ANYONE!!!  
  
Leila_2000: Give me one reason why I should believe you.  
  
Skyehigh82: If you don't, you're dead.  
  
(Skyehigh82 has logged off)  
  
"What the hell is that about...?", asked Earnest.  
  
{I'M NOT SURE. BUT SHE SOUNDED SINCERE. I KNOW DESIREE, SHE ISN'T ONE TO LIE WITHOUT A REASON.}  
  
"I still don't trust her... remember all the horrible things she did? Mind- controlling those chosen from the other worlds... she even turned Ace and I against our own friends and on top of that, she let the Shadow into our world!"  
  
{THINGS HAVE CHANGED, ERNIE.}  
  
"...don't call me that."  
  
Suddenly Earnest heard a knock on his door. He looked out to see Alex standing there. He thought of Desiree's warning not to trust anyone, but this is Alex, after all.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing here?", asked Earnest.  
  
"Oh my god, Earnest! Some weird creature took over everyone else's minds! I was barely able to escape!", cried Alex.  
  
"EVERYONE else?"  
  
"Yes... James, Allison and Lee were chasing me, but I took a shortcut up here...", sighed Alex. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, of course.", said Earnest.  
  
"Thanks.", replied Alex. iFool! All I have to do is wait for them to arrive, and then I'll have all my victims in one place!/i  
  
Alex let herself in and shut the door behind her as Earnest walked into the kitchen. "You want some juice?"  
  
"Sure.", said Alex. She was preparing to devour Earnest the second he returned from the kitchen, but she eyed the laptop on the table. iPerhaps I should wait... if he attempts to use that... I can bring my re- enforcements out./i  
  
Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Earnest came back out and saw it was Desiree. He held back his hatred and opened the door for her. The second she saw Alex, she began to get tense.  
  
"I told you not to trust ANYONE!", shrieked Desiree.  
  
"Look, it's just Alex. And if you have a problem with her, then I have a problem with you.", said Earnest. Desiree clenched a fist, but knew she needed Earnest's laptop. So she just nodded and walked in, past Alex and into Earnest's living room. But before she touched the laptop, Earnest wanted some answers.  
  
"What is going on, Desiree?!", asked Earnest.  
  
"Look, Ernie...", started Desiree, saying that name to annoy him. "An evil... spirit I suppose you could call it, was released from my computer last night. I had been attempting to stop it's emergence for days, but failed. It feeds on people... namely... Chosen people like us."  
  
Earnest and Alex gasped.  
  
"Yes, and we need our partners to fight it!", said Desiree.  
  
"But... the realm between worlds was closed forever...", said Earnest, confused. "You can't bring them back!"  
  
"Oh no?", asked Desiree, pulling a small metal device out of her backpack. "I don't just waste my life, I've been planning to bring Impy back for a while with this device... but I needed access to this laptop, since it has inter-server capabilities."  
  
{YAY. I'M SPECIAL.}  
  
"Can you bring all of them back... even Leila...?"  
  
"...yes...", said Desiree, reluctantly. "But this device isn't permanent. It is constructed to bring ONE partner back for 48 hours. If I bring more than one, I can't tell how long they'll remain in this dimension."  
  
"So, its just a temporary attempt.", said Alex. This information was useful to her. "Can you make a permanent one?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. The guardians are straight-set on keeping all the Servers separate.", said Desiree. She inserted the chip into laptop. "Now let's see here."  
  
Earnest didn't care how long she would stay, as long as he got to see her again. But he was worried about this 'evil spirit'.  
  
The spirit inhabiting Alex, however, was just waiting for Dezzy to open the Digital Gate...  
  
Suddenly, there was pounding on the door.  
  
"Earnest!!! Please say you're alive in there!!!", shouted Lee.  
  
Earnest and Desiree looked at the door quickly.  
  
"It's the evil spirit!", shouted Alex. "He's got control of Lee!"  
  
"Then we won't let him in...", replied Earnest. Desiree studied Alex over carefully. She began to get an odd suspicion about her.  
  
"Who all is out there...?", asked Dezzy. Earnest glanced outside.  
  
"Lee, Allison and James. Alex said they were chasing her.", replied Earnest. "Why?"  
  
"Because... they aren't the evil spirit! It's Alex!!!", yelled Desiree, picking up the laptop and holding it towards Alex.  
  
"You're insane!", shouted Alex.  
  
"No way. I know how this thing thinks!", growled Desiree.  
  
"How?!", demanded Earnest.  
  
"Because... it used to... control me...", sighed Desiree. Earnest got a look of shock on his face with this new information, and Alex got a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"Ah, Desiree. I'm not amazed you saw through my charade.", growled Alex. Earnest went to move, but she punched him, sending him flying through the living room window!  
  
"Hmph. Charade this!", yelled Desiree. Impmon leapt out of the computer and kicked Alex, sending her flying backwards and crashing into a wall! Desiree then ran and leapt out of the hole in the window that Earnest flew through and saw James, Allison and Lee helping Earnest up. Impy followed her out.  
  
"Desiree?!", asked Lee.  
  
"Quick! Tell me your partners!", demanded Desiree.  
  
"What do you wa--", began Lee, but he was cut off by Desiree.  
  
"Tell me their names NOW!!"  
  
"Kokuwamon!"  
  
"Octopimon!"  
  
"Keramon!"  
  
"Leila!"  
  
Desiree tapped a few buttons and those four partners appeared on the grass on Earnest's front lawn. Desiree tossed the laptop to Lee. "Keep that! Impy, I'd love to catch up, but this is all business right now!"  
  
"I know...", said Impmon.  
  
"Good! Then Digivolve to Devidramon!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Impmon Digivolve to..."  
  
Impmon expanded with dark energy and became a fully colored black instead of purple. He grew gigantic fangs and claws, and an amazingly long tail whipped out of his back. He grew two tattered wings and roared out in fury.  
  
"...DEVIDRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Devidramon growled and smashed his way into Earnest's house. For a moment, everything was silent.  
  
"I really wish I knew what was going on...", muttered Allison.  
  
"Quit worrying about that, and Digivolve your partners!", commanded Desiree. "How did you people ever live one year ago!? You're slow as snails!"  
  
"Hey, I take that offensively!", shouted Lee. Desiree glared at him and he smiled innocently. Lee pulled out his old D-Volver.  
  
"Hoo-boy. These things haven't gotten a workout for a while, but you heard her, folks.", said Lee. "Kokuwamon, strut your stuff!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Allison stepped up next to Lee, holding her D-Volver. "Octopimon, show them who's still tough!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
James stepped up onto the other side of Lee and whipped out his D-Volver.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Keramon! Digivolve to..."  
  
Keramon exploded and became encased in a shell. Tentacles burst out of the shell, whirling around, and he formed two glowing eyes peeking out.  
  
"...KURISARIMON!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Earnest got up off the ground and pulled his D-Volver out of the pocket of his cargo pants. "It's my turn now!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Leila The Renamon Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila threw her guns aside and fell on all fours, her body morphing into a quadruped. She grew a large mane, with many decals hanging from it. A dozen tails sprouted from her lower back and spread themselves out, with fire on their tips.  
  
"...Leila the KYUBIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
The four Champions stood ready for anything, TecKuwagamon out sizing the others by quite a bit. Lee grinned widely.  
  
"Man, this is a sight we haven't seen in so long!", said Lee, happily. Allison latched onto his arms, over swept with joy herself.  
  
"I know, isn't it wonderful...", she sighed.  
  
"Would you two get a room?", asked James. Desiree 'shhh'd them all so she could hear what was going on inside the house. There were sounds of crashing and a fight.  
  
"There goes the new carpet...", muttered Earnest. Suddenly, Devidramon went flying out of the roof and landed hard on his back in front of them all. TecKuwagamon and all the others looked to try and see what it was that sent him flying.  
  
"Where is it...? Is it still in Alex?!", asked Desiree.  
  
"No... it's... invisible...", groaned Devidramon. Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"Invisible?!", exclaimed Lee.  
  
Suddenly, TecKuwagamon was sent flying backwards and crashed into a few trees! MegaOctopimon was pounded into the ground and before Leila and Kurisarimon could react, they were hurled into the air! They crashed into each other and fell to the ground. The eerie voce began speaking again...  
  
"The computer link is still open... I summon a host body!", yelled the spirit. The laptop began beeping wildly and a Digimon came out of the monitor!! It was a huge Digimon... mega level at least! BlackOmnimon!!! The black energy that is the spirit went and seeped it's way into BlackOmnimon's skin, gaining itself a new body!  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this...", said Allison, frightened. BlackOmnimon laughed wickedly.  
  
"Well, you should have a bad feeling about this, my dear. For I will devour you all!!!", screamed BlackOmnimon. The first thing he did was turn and blast Devidramon as he tried to get up! Devidramon crashed through the whole of Earnest's house and landed on the other side!  
  
"Electric Ink!!", yelled MegaOctopimon, blasting BlackOmnimon with ink. As that distracted him, TecKuwagamon flew up behind him and extended his arms.  
  
"Techno Scissor Claw!!!", screamed TecKuwagamon, clamping both claws around BlackOmnimon! Lee and the others cheered.  
  
"Yeah, he got him!", shouted Lee.  
  
"I wouldn't count this battle won yet...", muttered Desiree.  
  
TecKuwagamon began to try and cleave BlackOmnimon into three pieces but the more he put the squeeze on BlackOmnimon, the more he laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?!", demanded Lee.  
  
"This!", yelled BlackOmnimon, extending his MetalGarurumon cannon and pointing it backwards. "Hell's Cannon!!!"  
  
He blasted TecKuwagamon at full force in the head! TecKuwagamon began to fall backwards, but BlackOmnimon wasn't finished with him yet. He grabbed Tecky by the leg and began to swing him around in mid-air. He then hurled Tecky, sending him crashing into MegaOctopimon and the two of them tumbled over a cliff!!!  
  
"Ah! Oh my god!", screeched Allison.  
  
"This thing is stronger than anything we've ever faced before!", growled Lee.  
  
"Oh, you always say that.", replied Allison.  
  
BlackOmnimon made sport of firing another Hell's Cannon to take out Kurisarimon, who was attempting to attack. "Bwahaa! This is so fun! Who's next?!"  
  
"ME!!!", screamed Leila, now in her mega form of WarRenamon. She leapt upwards and smashed BlackOmnimon across the head, sending him flying into the ground!  
  
"Whoa! Leila went back to her Mega level!", shouted Lee. "When did you do that, Earnest?"  
  
"When you guys weren't looking.", replied Earnest. "Take him out, Leila!"  
  
WarRenamon leapt down and kicked BlackOmnimon in the head! BlackOmnimon grinned at this new challenge and extended his sword, hacking Leila in the leg! She screamed out in pain as blood poured out of her leg. BlackOmnimon then got up and blasted her directly in the face with a Hell's Cannon!  
  
"He's creaming her!", yelled James. "No way! We have no hope!"  
  
"Don't talk like that!", growled Lee. "I didn't give up on you when you were Desiree's little puppet!"  
  
"Oh, bring THAT up!", replied James, sarcastically. Desiree slapped her forehead.  
  
WarRenamon screamed again as BlackOmnimon plunged his sword into her arm! She attempted to kick him, but he smashed her across the skull with his cannon! She twirled around in the air for a second, before falling silent.  
  
"No...", gasped Earnest. "I'm... we're not powerful enough..."  
  
"None of you are! Now let me consume you!", growled BlackOmnimon.  
  
"Never!", screamed Lee. "Allison, Desiree, James, Earnest... get out of here!"  
  
"What!? Are you insane?!", yelled Allison. Lee grabbed her hand.  
  
"Yes, insane and worried about your safety... James and the others can protect you... I'll stay here and get consumed...", sighed Lee. "It's the only way you'll be able to come up with a plan..."  
  
"He has a point...", said Desiree.  
  
"Shut up!", snapped Allison. "No! You can't leave me!"  
  
"I'll do it.", said Earnest. "I'll hold him off!"  
  
James scratched his head. "Leila doesn't look like she's in fighting condition, bucko."  
  
"I have a plan, now GO!", yelled Earnest. "Now!"  
  
Desiree and James turned and ran. Allison tugged Lee to come, though he didn't want to. Earnest gave him the peace sign and he did it back. Then Lee and Allison ran as well. BlackOmnimon began walking toward Earnest.  
  
"Well, it looks like my next snack is older than my previous ones..."  
  
"Don't count on it!", yelled Earnest. He whipped out his D-Volver.  
  
WarRenamon got up and began to transform. She turned into a red-haired girl with a yellow cut-off dress and a silver tiara on her forehead. She had purple gloves covering her forearms as well and holding a powerful-looking lance.  
  
"WarRenamon, mode change to... WarRenamon Valkyrie Mode!!!"  
  
BlackOmnimon covered his eyes as the new form of Leila shone after her evolution. He uncovered them and glared at his new opponent.  
  
"So, girly thinks she's tough, eh?", asked BlackOmnimon. He extended his cannon. "Let's test your mettle! Hell's Cannon!!!"  
  
He fired the dark energy ray directly at Leila and she was enveloped in the explosion! BlackOmnimon laughed.  
  
"Looks like you're no more powerful than you used to be.", said BlackOmnimon, turning to go absorb Earnest. Suddenly, Leila emerged from the explosion and kicked BlackOmnimon in the back of the head, sending him flying forward! She landed on her feet on the lawn.  
  
"Bite me.", she growled. BlackOmnimon wiped the dirt of his face.  
  
"You're beginning to annoy me, guardian..."  
  
"How do you know that!?", asked Leila.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're soon to join the masses in a world of emptiness, when I devour your soul!", yelled BlackOmnimon. He leapt forward at Leila and took a swing at her, which she gracefully avoided by leaping into the air. She then pointed her lance downward.  
  
"Elios Thunder Lance!!!", she yelled, rocketing downward at BlackOmnimon, preparing to impale him. He snickered and extended his sword.  
  
"Desolation Sword!", he bellowed, slashing the lance in half. He then grabbed Leila by her head and smashed her face into his knee! Earnest couldn't take any more of watching his best friend get hurt.  
  
"No, stop!", he yelled, running out onto the battlefield. "Take me instead!"  
  
"As you wish...", muttered BlackOmnimon. He hurled Leila onto the lawn, who de-digivolved to her Renamon form and bashed Earnest across the head, in case he was going to try to escape. iFool. Once I've absorbed eight of them, I can attain my real form. Then whatever two are left to resist me will fall like flies.../i  
  
He absorbed Earnest and dropped his limp body on the ground. He then looked at Leila.  
  
"I could always use another snack..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Lee was driving Nathan's motorcycle again, getting as far away from Earnest's house as possible. Crowded as it was, Desiree, Allison, James and Impmon were all on the motorcycle too, as Kokuwamon, Kurisarimon and Octopimon flew behind.  
  
"Damn! This is a fine mess you've gotten us into, Desiree!", snarled Lee. Desiree leaned over Allison's shoulder.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road, soldier-boy.", commanded Desiree. Lee mumbled and turned back to driving.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?", asked Allison. "I don't think we can hide from that thing if it knew to go to Earnest's house. It probably knows where all of us live..."  
  
"Oh no it doesn't!", shouted James. Desiree and Allison gave him a surprised look.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Allison.  
  
"Look, okay.", started James. "It likely knows where my actual house is, in town. But since it only knows to absorb us through our Chosen powers, which we developed a year ago, it likely wasn't aware of us before that."  
  
"Go on...", said Allison.  
  
"So, it probably doesn't know where one of my family's summer cabins is that we haven't visited for years!", announced James. Allison and Dezzy smiled.  
  
"And where is this cabin?", asked Lee.  
  
"Take a right here.", said James. Lee did as told and drove for about another ten minutes. They drove past a huge mansion on their way.  
  
"Stop here!", shouted James. Lee stopped the motorcycle and the four of them hopped off. Lee, Ali and Dezzy looked around confusedly.  
  
"Where is it?", asked Allison.  
  
"There!", shouted James, pointing to the huge mansion. Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"THAT'S a cabin!?", exclaimed Desiree. "I'd hate to see your house!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot your family is rich...", gasped Lee. "But wow."  
  
As Lee and Desiree gaped, James and Allison walked in the gate that led to the mansion.  
  
"You know, I bet we'll be alot safer INSIDE.", reminded Kokuwamon.  
  
"Shut up.", muttered Lee.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Up at the door of the mansion, James dug around in the bushes for a few seconds and found a key, which he used to open the door. The inside of the mansion was amazing. The foyer was about as big as a small house and had fancy decorations all over it! A huge chandelier caught everyone's attention quickly.  
  
"Geez, this room must be worth more than my life.", muttered Lee.  
  
"Keep your shoes on. We're getting the place cleaned next month anyway.", said James. "The living room is in there. Girls, you can go there and wait for us."  
  
"What about you guys?", asked Ali.  
  
"I need to have a little guy talk with Lee.", replied James. Allison shrugged and went into the living room with Desiree and the Digimon. The boys could hear Allison shout: 'That's the biggest TV I've ever seen!'  
  
James and Lee went into the kitchen. Lee was continually amazed with each new object that he saw.  
  
"So Lee...", started James. But Lee was distracted pushing a button on a wall that opened the fridge. He began to repeatedly open and close the fridge.  
  
"This is so cool!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Lee!", yelled James. Lee's attention turned to James.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?", asked Lee. He could see James was stressed about something.  
  
"Okay, I know that around Allison you'll act all tough and encouraging. And I know I'm not officially a member of your little team, but I know you are the leader...", started James. He sighed. "I need to know, honestly. Do you think we stand a chance against that soul-eater?"  
  
Lee bit his lip. iGood god, what do I say to that?! I have no idea if we can defeat that stupid thing!/i  
  
Lee turned around and opened the fridge again. "Won't know until we try."  
  
"I guess you're right. But hopefully our efforts can do it..."  
  
"Hey, maybe we lucked out and Earnest defeated that thing!, said Lee, trying to encourage James. He walked over the fridge and saw about 20 different kinds of pop. "Can I have a pop?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Alright, I got another question for ya."  
  
Lee opened his pop. "Shoot."  
  
"How do you manage to stay so calm in situations like this? Or in all situations?!", asked James.  
  
Lee almost choked on his pop. "Are you kidding me?! I'm the first person to freak out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I remember, one year ago, when Allison died... I flipped! I went completely insane! I attacked Desiree with no mercy whatsoever and killed her! Then I let the Shadow take me over because I was so depressed and I almost killed Alex and Arik! Thank god the systems rebooted.", said Lee. "The point I'm trying to make here is that none of us are perfect, and we're all going to have our bad moments..."  
  
"Alright. I'll keep that in mind...", said James, opening a pop of his own. "Still, you're really lucky..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've got Allison... she's a great girl. And you have all your friends... Arik, Ace, Nathan and all them. I used to have a gang of friends, but they all ditched me..."  
  
"Well, we're your gang now. And quit beating yourself up over things that you did in the past. It's Desiree I blame.", said Lee. "And as for Allison, I guess I am lucky there... but if we don't think up a plan, then I may not have her much longer..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Desiree and Allison sat on the couch in the living room, neither of them saying a word to each other. Impy was standing by Allison and Keramon was sleeping on the floor. Kokuwamon and Octopimon went exploring.  
  
iUgh, this is stupid. Why do I have to be stuck with HER?/i, thought Allison. Desiree was thinking the exact same thing. Allison was still really nervous around Desiree, after what Dezzy did to her last year. Desiree felt the same was, as she didn't know how to apologize for it. Not that she thought either of them should still be alive anyway.  
  
"Think that soul eater will find us?", asked Impy. Dezzy shrugged.  
  
"Eventually it will and then we're all dead. I don't even know why we bothered running.", said Desiree. Impy looked down sadly.  
  
"Oh, there's a real way to give hope to your partner.", commented Allison. Desiree turned to look at her.  
  
"Deep down, you know it too."  
  
"Lee will save us. He always has managed to come through in the past and in tougher situations than this.", said Allison.  
  
"You put too much faith in your little boyfriend. Wouldn't you like to save the world for once?", asked Desiree. Allison shook her head.  
  
"Too much pressure for me. Besides, I can't even bio-merge."  
  
"So you get the short end of the stick."  
  
"You can't either."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"You annoy me, you know that?", said Allison. Desiree smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Look, girlie. Your little boyfriend couldn't even save you when I hurled you off that cliff. I'd say his chances of being able to save you this time are pretty low. We're doomed."  
  
"Dezzy... we have to at least try, don't we?", asked Impmon. Desiree nodded.  
  
"Of course we'll try! That's what these hero-freaks always do.", said Desiree. "I suppose I'm one of them now... for now."  
  
Allison wondered what that meant. If they got out of this, would Desiree go back to her old tricks?  
  
"I'm going to get some air.", said Allison, heading out into the backyard. Desiree's jaw dropped.  
  
"No, you fool! Don't go out there!", yelled Desiree. It was too late, the second Allison stepped outside of James' house, BlackOmnimon leapt down in the middle of the lawn.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Desiree, Impy, Octopimon and Kokuwamon ran out next to Allison, who was extremely startled by his appearance.  
  
"H-how did you... where's Earnest?!", asked Allison.  
  
"Powering me now. I only need two more of you to reach my next form.", he growled. "You two will do nicely."  
  
"Fat chance!", yelled Desiree. "Impy, into action!"  
  
Impmon became his mega form, Beelzemon! The dark angel pulled out his two shotguns. "Let's dance."  
  
"As you wish.", said BlackOmnimon.  
  
Beelzemon pointed both shotguns at BlackOmnimon and fired into him, sending him flying backwards. Beelzemon ran over and leapt on him, punching him!  
  
"Octopimon, you better help out.", said Allison, pulling out her D-Volver.  
  
"Right! Octopimon, Digivolve to..."  
  
"Soul consume!!!", yelled BlackOmnimon, absorbing Octopimon's soul before she could Digivolve! Allison and Desiree screamed! Beelzemon got distracted by this and BlackOmnimon kicked him off.  
  
"Wh-why didn't you do that to me!?", demanded Beelzemon, getting angry. BlackOmnimon smirked.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?", asked BlackOmnimon. Beelzemon dropped his guns and backed away from BlackOmnimon, whom he felt inferior too now. Desiree, for the first time in her life, felt real fear. She shook it off and whipped out her D-Volver!  
  
"He's bluffing, Impy! Become Blast Mode!!!"  
  
Beelzemon transformed into his Blast Mode, with a huge cannon on his right arm and two large black wings. He felt invigorated and bashed BlackOmnimon across the head with his cannon! Then he pointed the cannon at BlackOmnimon's head.  
  
"It ends now!!", yelled Beelzemon. "Dark Ringer!!!"  
  
BlackOmnimon took the blast right to his face and roared out in pain. iArgh! I need more power!/i  
  
BlackOmnimon fired his cannon into the air, blinding Beelzemon! He leapt over to the others. Kokuwamon leapt at him, but he knocked Kokuwamon side and picked up Allison.  
  
"No! Let me go you creep!", screamed Allison. "Lee!!! Help me!!!"  
  
Lee and James came rushing out and Lee saw what he feared most. BlackOmnimon consumed her soul and tossed her onto the ground.  
  
"No...", stuttered Lee. "No... not again... NO!!! Bio-Merge Activate!!!"  
  
Lee and Kokuwamon fused together to become an infinitely powerful Digimon! Milleniumon! Milleniumon stood much taller than BlackOmnimon. He brought his fist down on BlackOmnimon, but he stopped it easily!  
  
"Wh-what?! How!?", asked Lee.  
  
"Fool! Your girlfriend gave me just the power boost I needed!", yelled BlackOmnimon. "Too bad for you!"  
  
BlackOmnimon threw Milleniumon backwards, sending him crashing through the mansion! Milleniumon groaned, unable to get back up.  
  
"Geez, I sure hope you have insurance.", muttered Desiree to James.  
  
"I've had enough of this!", yelled James. "Bio-Merge Activate!"  
  
James and Keramon fused as well. They became Armagemon, a destructive virus Digimon that looked like a spider. Armagemon was nowhere near as big as Milleniumon, but almost as strong.  
  
"Your time is up! I'm a member of the team now and I want there to be a team to be a part of!!!", yelled Armagemon. He leapt forward and bit BlackOmnimon on the arm! He then hurled BlackOmnimon into the air!  
  
Beelzemon hopped up and made the symbol of a pentagram in front of him! Then held his gun up to it! "Chaos Flare!!!"  
  
The huge dark energy ray flew up and hit BlackOmnimon! Milleniumon had got up as well.  
  
"Millennium Cannon!!!", shouted Lee, blasting BlackOmnimon with his two huge cannons! Both beams were so big that BlackOmnimon wasn't even visible anymore!  
  
"I think you guys did it!", shouted Desiree. But she found out how wrong she was as BlackOmnimon came charging down at Armagemon and kicked him almost out of sight! He then leapt after Armagemon! Milleniumon separated back into Lee and Kokuwamon.  
  
"What do we do now?", asked Kokuwamon. "That thing is invincible!"  
  
"I don't know... there's nothing we can do...", muttered Lee. Desiree kicked him in the leg. "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"You're not the kind of person to give up, Lee!", shouted Desiree. "Now if you want to save Allison and all your friends, you won't be a little wussy and help me!"  
  
"Help you do what?"  
  
"You'll see. Quickly, get TecKuwagamon out and lets fly outta here! I need special equipment.", explained Desiree.  
  
"What about James?", asked Lee.  
  
"Look, if you want any hope of saving the world, we're going to have to leave him!"  
  
"I'm not leaving him!"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. Die like he will.", said Desiree, snapping her fingers. Beelzemon flew over and picked her up and she began flying into the city.  
  
"Damnit.", muttered Lee. "Let's follow her..."  
  
- - -  
  
Armagemon was kicked in the ribs by BlackOmnimon, but he wasn't about to give up easily! He looked around, and saw they were in a meadow of dirt, meaning there was nowhere to run. So he had one option left... fight.  
  
"Eat this! Spore Container!", yelled Armagemon. He blasted poisonous spores into BlackOmnimon's face! BlackOmnimon staggered backwards and Armagemon smashed him with a few of his tentacles, knocking him to the ground!  
  
"Now try this! Virus Blaster!!!", screamed Armagemon, firing a potent energy ray from his mouth, blasting BlackOmnimon along the ground! He pulled himself up out of the dirt and glared at Armagemon.  
  
"I too tough for you or wh--"  
  
"HELL'S CANNON!!!", screamed BlackOmnimon, blasting Armagemon with full power. He staggered over to the fallen Digimon. "Now... I attain my ultimate form..."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the city:  
  
During their time, Desiree and Lee had gathered some components and returned to the school. Desiree began to set up a few things in the gym, hoping she'd have enough time to make it work. Lee felt it was worth noting that most of the town had evacuated.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?", asked Lee, trying to see over her shoulder.  
  
"Back off! You're disturbing my personal space!", hissed Desiree. Lee rolled his eyes and looked around the auditorium. He could still see Ace and Nathan's bodies among the others that the soul eater consumed.  
  
iThis is madness... Desiree and I are seriously the only hope for the world... and she won't even tell me what she's doing!/i  
  
"Desiree, can I--"  
  
"Look, if you wanna make yourself useful, go see if Beelzemon and Machinedramon spotted the soul-eater."  
  
"I doubt it, we would be able to hear it.", replied Lee.  
  
"You're right. Those two would put up a good fight."  
  
"What do you mean 'put up a good fight'? Do you think they can't win?", asked Lee. Desiree shook her head.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said we didn't have the two most powerful partners out of all the chosen. But even they aren't tough enough to defeat the soul- eater.", said Desiree. "It could be in Armagemon's body right now. That's what makes it so powerful... it feeds of the power of others..."  
  
"How do you know so much about this creature?", asked Lee.  
  
"I--", began Desiree, but then she stopped speaking. Lee raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You..."  
  
"It's... me.", she said, grimly.  
  
"What?! You? But it's male!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Okay... fine, I'm going to open up to you, you little asshole. But only cuz I like you.", said Desiree.  
  
"You like me?", asked Lee. "Hah, I assumed you hated everyone."  
  
"I hate all your annoying little friends. Not you though. You proved to me that you are worthy and are my match..."  
  
i{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"Desiree!!!", screamed Milleniumon, leaping over the edge of the chasm and landing on the top. "Get away from them!"  
  
"Wow...", gasped Alex, when she saw Milleniumon. Desiree's eyes widened.  
  
"Or you'll do what?", asked Desiree.  
  
"Kill you!!!", yelled Milleniumon. "Like you did to Allison!!"  
  
Milleniumon leapt over and batted Desiree into the air, away from Alex and Mikemon. He then popped the two cannons out of his back.  
  
"Dimension Destroyer!!!", he yelled, firing the two cannons at Desiree, who took the hit, expecting it not to hurt her. But she ended up screaming in pain.  
  
"Argh!!", she screamed. "How did he... hurt me? I'm invincible!"  
  
"Wrong. You're just tougher than any of the others.", said Milleniumon, flying up to her. "But I'm different. I'm tougher, and I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Milleniumon slugged Desiree, sending her flying through a building. He followed, smashing his way through the building to get at her. She shot half a dozen black darts at Milleniumon who blasted them away. She glared at him and swooped down to avoid his lunge at her. She extended a rather lengthy sword from her wrist.  
  
"Live through this, Trainer!", yelled Desiree. She flew upwards and prepared to plunge the sword into Milleniumon's chest, but he grabbed it before she could. "H-how?!"  
  
Milleniumon threw Desiree by the sword into the street. She pulled her face out of the cement and looked up... as a Dimension Destroyer hit her with full force.  
  
Milleniumon landed beside her body and split back into Lee and Kokuwamon. Desiree groaned a bit and suddenly her Shadow self disappeared. She rolled over and looked up at Lee. She was covered in blood, obviously very weak.  
  
"Bravo Lee...", she said. "You finally got rid of me... I hope you're happy with yourself..."  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}/i  
  
"Hmm. So tell me about the soul eater.", said Lee.  
  
"Fine... About a year and a half ago, when I got my partner, Impmon. The soul eater was inside of him when he arrived here. It went into me to survive, but didn't totally control my thoughts. It just gave me little mental suggestions that I couldn't ignore... and they got worse over time. It was what made me release the Shadow and do all those other things..."  
  
"Once you killed me and the Server recompiled itself when the Shadow were expelled... I came back. The soul-eater didn't. But it has now found it's way back here, and after laying dormant in me, it knows everything about us, and our battle tactics."  
  
Lee was pretty surprised by that story. "So... that's why James, me, and Beelzemon weren't a match for it? Because it's seen us all fight before?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"That's... horrible... Desiree. I'm so sorry about accusing you of everything..."  
  
"You didn't know. I barely even knew. When the soul-eater controlled Alex, he ate her soul and had full control. He didn't consume mine for some reason."  
  
"Is there a way to get their souls back?"  
  
"Yes... I'm working on it.", said Desiree, pointing to her machine. "This machine will drain him of all his energy, meaning the souls. Once they are gone, he'll be weak enough to kill."  
  
"Awesome! You're a genius!"  
  
"But!", added Desiree. Lee stopped celebrating, he hated that word. "It can only be fired twice. And it's made to fit Beelzemon's cannon only. So, that's where you come in..."  
  
"I need to distract it and give Beelzemon a clear shot.", finished Lee. Desiree nodded.  
  
"I can do that. I'm a good distracter.", said Lee. Suddenly his expression turned horrified. "Oh god no! Look, it's the soul-eater!"  
  
Desiree turned and looked, and Lee laughed his ass off. "See? I told you."  
  
"Very funny, Lee.", said Desiree, sighing. "You know, Allison's a lucky girl."  
  
"Oh god, you know how much I get that from Alex?", asked Lee, though it was a sarcastic tone. "Why don't you girls ever like any of the other guys?"  
  
Suddenly, Kokuwamon and Impmon came running into the auditorium. They both looked distressed.  
  
"Guys, what is it?", asked Lee.  
  
"We saw the soul-eater... but he doesn't look the same anymore, and he doesn't know where we are!", shouted Kokuwamon.  
  
"That's good! ...or is it bad?", asked Lee. Desiree shrugged.  
  
"He definitely looks more powerful now. But to find us, he's firing random shots into the city from the sky!", shouted Impy. Desiree and Lee looked at each other.  
  
"Crap.", they muttered.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Above the city:  
  
An all new Digimon was formed after the soul-eater consumed James. Anti- Imperialdramon. This Digimon was grey and silver and about 14 feet tall. He was decked out like a warrior, and had a huge positron cannon on his arm that he was using to fire into the city.  
  
"Muhahaha! I've have reached my near-perfect form!", laughed Anti- Imperialdramon. "Two more Chosen to consume and I'll be able to crush all the Servers!"  
  
Anti-Imperialdramon thought to himself for a second and looked over at the apartment buildings where Lee and Allison live. "But first I have to lure them out. Maybe they're there!"  
  
He fired another positron blast at the apartments, blowing them into smithereens! He laughed wickedly at his new power.  
  
"This is insane! Stop it!", shouted Milleniumon, flying up next to Anti- Imperialdramon. "What do you hope to accomplish by this!?"  
  
"Your doom! Each time one of you became Chosen, I became even more thirsty for power...", growled Anti-Imperialdramon. "But I was caught in Desiree's body and couldn't access it! But once the servers rebooted... I was free! So in a way, you did all this..."  
  
"I don't believe your lies!", growled Lee.  
  
"I know how you each came to be. And I know everything about you... once your D-Volvers activated that is..."  
  
i{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"SPIKING...", Stingmon began to chant.  
  
"If I don't find someway to help Kokuwamon, the poor guy's going to be toast!", shouted Lee to himself. He quickly turned and looked at Ken. "I know...!"  
  
Ken was busy cheering Stingmon on and didn't even notice Lee. Lee tackled him to the ground. This earned both Stingmon and Kokuwamon's attention. Ken was amazingly surprised by Lee's assault.  
  
"What are you doing?! You're putting yourself in harm!", shouted Ken.  
  
"You're some sort of freaky possessed guy! Why else would you want to hurt a helpless creature like Kokuwamon?!", asked Lee.  
  
"The master's will! And you will not stop me!", shouted Ken. He threw Lee aside, who rolled along the ground and ended up near Kokuwamon.  
  
"We make some team, eh?", asked Lee. Kokuwamon groaned. Stingmon had finished charging his attack.  
  
"...STRIKE!", screamed Stingmon. He flew like a rocket, with both his blades pointed outwards, at Kokuwamon! Lee jumped in the way of Kokuwamon.  
  
"No!", shouted Lee. Suddenly, something bright appeared in Lee's hands. A Digivice!  
  
"What is this?!", asked Lee. He looked at the device with extreme curiosity.  
  
"That's your D-Volver! You must've received it by proving you care about me!", shouted Kokuwamon. Lee help out his D-Volver and it reflected Stingmon's attack, and the assassin flew backwards and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Ken clenched his fist. "This isn't over! I'll guarantee that! Come on, Stingmon!"  
  
Ken and Stingmon retreated out of the area. Lee looked at the Ice Blue D- Volver.  
  
---------------------  
  
"This is Biyomon. My Digimon partner. And you're toast!", shouted Sora. Biyomon flew up into the air and opened her beak in Allison's direction.  
  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!!", shrieked Biyomon. A fire column shot directly at Allison. She screamed and held out her hand in front of her face. She heard a flash noise and noticed she was unharmed. She raised her head to see what happened, and in her hand was an odd-shaped piece of technology!  
  
"What is...this?", asked Allison. She looked down at it. It began to flare again. She, Sora and Biyomon covered their eyes.  
  
"Ugh! That's your D-Volver! And that blinding light means you're going to get your--", started Sora, but she was cut off by a gigantic shout of joy. Or, not so gigantic. Because in Amy's hand was a small octopus Digimon...Octopimon!  
  
---------------------  
  
"I don't think so... our mistress has classified you as a chosen. And all Chosen must be eliminated or they will interfere with her revenge...", said Takato, almost evilly.  
  
"But I don't even have a partner...", groaned Ace.  
  
"Oh yes you do!!! Demi Blast!!!", shouted a voice. A fireball nailed Guilmon dead-on and sent him sprawling across the alley. A small dark-red dinosaur leapt off the top of a roof and landed next to Ace. Ace looked at him in shock.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"I'm DemiTyrannomon, your Digimon partner! And I've been looking for you for days!", shouted DemiTyrannomon. Ace stared at him. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in his hand and a D-Volver formed! Ace wielded it around, having already been told about it by Takato.  
  
"That's it! It's go time, she-bitch!", shouted Takato.  
  
"Bring it on, sunshine!", retorted Ace.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The expression on Bouncemon's face turned from excited to serious. "Because there is an enemy Chosen trying to kill me! But you can help me fight him off!"  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Yup! With THIS!", shouted Bouncemon. He leapt into the air and a flash of light appeared in Arik's hand. He looked down to see his very own D-Volver.  
  
"What do I do with this?", asked Arik.  
  
"It'll all come naturally to you now.", replied Bouncemon. "Let's defeat my enemy and then we'll look for your friend, together!"  
  
"Hmmm...deal!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"What's that?", inquired Lee, about the flower. Desiree blew on it gently, making it spin in her hand.  
  
"My new toy...", she said, innocently. "Time to test it!"  
  
Her innocent expression turned to one of evil as she hurled the flower at the semi-conscious James. It struck right into his heart and began to ebb dark electricity out of it as it buried itself into him!  
  
"Oh my god...", gasped Lee.  
  
Allison and Earnest, with Octopimon and Leila ran onto the scene, to see the dark electricity spurting out of James as the flower melded into him. Their jaws dropped.  
  
"What the hell!?", shouted Earnest. "Stop her!"  
  
"It's too late! Whatever the hell she's done, it's done!", screamed Lee, in horror. James's eyes turned to an evil gaze, and he stared at Lee. Desiree pulled another thing out of her pocket and hurled it at James, who caught it easily. A Digi-Egg and a D-Volver!  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}/i  
  
"I could track all your movements since then... very ingenious."  
  
"But... the D-Volvers are supposed to be a useful tool...", stuttered Lee.  
  
"They are. For me.", said Anti-Imperialdramon. Milleniumon growled at him.  
  
"Enough of this talking. Let's do this thing!"  
  
"Are you serious? If I were you, I'd want to prolong this as long as I could... because you're soon to become part of me!"  
  
"Fat chance! Millennium Cannon!", shouted Lee, firing the cannons at Anti- Imperialdramon, who kicked the blast away into a mountain! Lee gasped in shock and then Anti-Imperialdramon took the chance to punch him in the gut and elbow smash him down into the ground!  
  
"You don't have the size advantage anymore... not that it helped you anyway, weakling."  
  
"I'm not weak!!!", screamed Lee, flying back up at Anti-Imperialdramon!  
  
"Fool! Imperial Annihilator!!!", yelled Anti-Imperialdramon. He blasted Lee directly in the face and sent him crashing into the streets below. Lee got up again and picked up two cars, hurling them at Anti-Imperialdramon! As Anti-Imperialdramon worked to avoid the card, Lee blasted him with a Millennium Cannon!  
  
- - -  
  
Beelzemon flew Desiree up to a rooftop not far from the battle and set her down there.  
  
"You know what to do, right?", asked Dezzy. Beelzemon nodded.  
  
"If I fail, you get the hell out of here. As long as he doesn't get you, the universe is safe.", cautioned Beelzemon. Desiree nodded.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Beelzemon began to flew up behind the two combatants...  
  
- - -  
  
The two of them were really going at it now, with seemingly equal strength! Anti-Imperialdramon slugged Milleniumon, which only made him mad and he grabbed Anti-Imperialdramon with all four arms, trapping him!  
  
"Let me go and fight like a man!", growled Anti-Imperialdramon. Milleniumon shook his head and nodded in Beelzemon's direction. Anti-Imperialdramon looked as Beelzemon aimed his new cannon at him.  
  
"Here's a parting gift!", shouted Beelzemon. "Soul Separator!!!"  
  
Anti-Imperialdramon got a distressed look on his face and in desperation, jerked himself around so that Milleniumon was in the way of the blast!!  
  
"Lee! No!!", screamed Desiree, but it was too late. The blast hit Milleniumon full force and removed his soul! Anti-Imperialdramon eagerly absorbed it. Milleniumon's body crashed into the ground.  
  
"Ahhhh! I missed! How could I--", stammered Beelzemon in terror. He knew it was all over now. "Desiree! Run!!"  
  
Desiree turned and ran down the fire exit of the building she was on as Anti-Imperialdramon felt new power coursing through him!  
  
"Yes! YES!!! I am nearly invincible!!", screamed Anti-Imperialdramon.  
  
"Not for long!", yelled Beelzemon. iI got no chance at hitting him with my second Soul Separator... and it's my last one... oh, what do I do!?/i  
  
"Silence, you ignorant fool!", hissed Anti-Imperialdramon. He smashed Beelzemon across the skull with his cannon and sent Beelzemon flying unconscious onto the ground. He then saw Desiree run out of the building and take off.  
  
"It's over!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Somewhere:  
  
"Nyahh! No! We're doomed!", shouted Lee. He opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by complete darkness. He looked around, but there didn't seem to be a single solid object anywhere except for Kokuwamon.  
  
"Where are we...?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"I've no idea...", replied Lee. "This must be where lost souls go..."  
  
"I don't like this place, it creeps me out.", sighed Kokuwamon.  
  
"Me too.", said Lee. "Well, we may as well get used to it, cuz it looks like we're in for a long stay..."  
  
"Oh, so you're just going to give up that easily? That's not the Lee I know!", shouted a voice. A female voice.  
  
"Allison!!", shouted Lee. He turned and saw Ali standing behind him.  
  
"You can't give up Lee.", she said. "It's what the Soul Eater wants you to do."  
  
"But... we're trapped here...", sighed Lee.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not.", said Kevin, walking up behind Lee. He put his hand on Lee's shoulder.  
  
"There's more to this place than you know.", said Earnest, appearing next to Allison.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?", asked Lee.  
  
Nathan appeared. "Some of the previously imprisoned souls in this realm told us something..."  
  
Ace appeared next. "They told us that the soul-eater fears YOU the most!"  
  
"Because you have the strength to break free of this realm!", shouted Alex, appearing as well.  
  
Lee was confused, and felt really pressured.  
  
"If you're wondering how... ask Desiree. She seems to know.", said Arik, appearing too.  
  
"Yeah, she's had vast experience with this kinda stuff.", added James, appearing.  
  
"But... she's not here..."  
  
"Yes I am.", said Dezzy, being the 9th and final one of Lee's friends to appear. "And all we have to do is give you our energy, and you'll be able to break free."  
  
"How do you do that?!", asked Lee. "What effects will it have on you guys?!"  
  
"We'll... fade...", sighed Alex. She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Fade!?", asked Lee. He didn't like the sound of the word.  
  
"Fade. As in boom. We'll be gone.", explained Ace.  
  
"WHAT?!", screamed Lee. He looked at all his friends, and then at Allison, who looked like she was going to cry. "I won't let you guys do this!"  
  
"It's your last chance, Lee. Take it.", said Kevin. He took his hand of Lee's shoulder and joined the circle of nine Chosen standing around Lee.  
  
"Alright... let's give Lee all our energy!", shouted Desiree, holding her D- Volver into the air. Earnest, Ace, Arik, James, Nathan, Kevin, Alex and finally Allison held up their D-Volver's as well, making a ring of light around Lee and Kokuwamon. It was completely blinding to all of them.  
  
"No! Don't do this! I want to stay with you guys!", pleaded Lee. He looked at all of them beginning to become transparent. "Allison, no! I want to stay with you!"  
  
Lee ran at Allison and leapt at her and she mouthed the word: 'Goodbye'. He fell right through her as she faded. He looked up at the darkness and suddenly it faded and he and Kokuwamon were back on the streets of the city.  
  
"No!", screamed Lee, almost crying. He slammed his fist on the ground. "Why did they do that?! Why?!"  
  
"Lee... they did it for you...", said Kokuwamon.  
  
"But... they can't leave me here! They can't leave me alone!"  
  
"Uhm... Lee...", whined Kokuwamon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look..."  
  
Lee looked up and saw the final form of the soul-eater. He was a huge Digimon, like a warrior decked out in red and black armor. His face was concealed under a helmet... and he held a HUGE sword. The sword was at least as long as a streetlight.  
  
"Oh geez... that's a big sword...", gasped Lee. "I'm guessing this is your final form..."  
  
"You guess correctly.", growled the soul-eater. "You can just call me Soldiermon."  
  
"That's a rather plain name for the most powerful Digimon in the universe...", muttered Kokuwamon.  
  
"It's not in the name.", said Soldiermon, raising his sword. "It's in the strength."  
  
Lee was beginning to get extremely angry. "You... it's all your fault... I vowed all those years ago that I'd protect Allison... and now she's gone! Her soul is gone! So are all my friends! This is YOUR FAULT!!! I'll kill you!!!"  
  
Lee and Kokuwamon bio-merged, but not into the usual Milleniumon. They became a more powerful warrior... called ZeedMilleniumon! ZeedMilleniumon was far more powerful then his counterpart and looked fired up for a fight.  
  
"What is this?! A new form of Milleniumon...?", asked Soldiermon in surprise. ZeedMilleniumon nodded.  
  
"All my friends have powered me up! Ace, Arik, Earnest, Allison, Alex, Kevin, Nathan, James and Desiree! Their strength flows through me! And I'll use it to crush you into dust!"  
  
"We shall see who is superior."  
  
Soldiermon took one step toward ZeedMilleniumon and his foot caused a tremor through the ground that knocked ZeedMilleniumon off balance! He ran at Lee with his sword!  
  
"Dimension Destroyer!!!", yelled Lee, blasting Soldiermon, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"Hmm... we seem very evenly matched.", said Soldiermon.  
  
"That's because we're both drawing our power from the same source! My friends! But I will be superior because they believe in me!"  
  
"Never! Sword of Souls!", yelled Soldiermon. He charged up his sword with energy and launched it at Lee like a cannon! It stuck right into Lee's arm and he screamed out in pain! He countered by launching a Dimension Destroyer at Soldiermon's feet, sending him crashing into the ground! Lee then leapt over and slugged him in the face, hurling him through the air!  
  
"Dimension Destroyer!!", shouted Lee, blasting Soldiermon while he was flying through the air, causing him to fly even further! He ripped the sword out of his arm and ignored the bleeding as he ran at the toppled Soldiermon, holding the sword.  
  
"Time to be killed by your own weapon!!!", yelled Lee. He slashed at Soldiermon with the sword, but Soldiermon kicked it out of Lee's hands just in time! He caught the sword in mid-air and turned quickly, slashing Lee across the chest with it! Lee screamed in pain and fell to his knees.  
  
"Weakling. I knew that even you couldn't stand up to my newfound power...", growled Soldiermon. He kicked Lee in the face, knocking him backwards. He then raised his sword. "And now I will end your life!"  
  
"Soul Separator!!!", yelled a voice. An energy beam flew out of nowhere and hit Soldiermon! He screamed as he began to get electrocuted as all the souls he'd absorbed flew out of him! Lee looked to see Beelzemon, holding his special cannon standing in an alleyway. "Finish him off now!!!"  
  
Lee got up and charged his attack. As soon as the last soul flew out of him, Lee blasted the soul eater into the next time zone!!! There was nothing left of him at all.  
  
"It's... done...", groaned Lee, separating back into himself and Kokuwamon. Beelzemon walked over. "...but... did my friends...?"  
  
"We're alive, you big baby.", said Desiree, walking up to them.  
  
"Desiree!", shouted Lee and Beelzemon at the same time. She smiled.  
  
"And that creep will never be pissing us off again...", she said. Lee smiled.  
  
"Thank god for that..."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Later, outside Earnest's house:  
  
"Well, it's going to take a bit of rebuilding...", said Earnest, looking at his damaged house. "Err. Make that alot of rebuilding."  
  
"You can stay at my house until it's done.", said Ace.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, there's just one rule. Don't leave the seat up."  
  
Kevin searched through the rubble and found the laptop. Desiree went and took it from him and looked at it.  
  
"Well, it's too bad we had to say good bye to our partners so soon... but that's what happens when I use the machine on too many of them at once.", sighed Desiree.  
  
"Ah that's okay. We can still talk to them through the laptop.", reminded Earnest.  
  
"You mean you'll actually let me use it to talk to Impy?", asked Desiree.  
  
"Well, of course. You helped save us, remember?", said Kevin. "You're one of us now."  
  
"...thanks...", said Desiree, reluctantly. She was so happy to finally accept that fact.  
  
Arik went and looked over the city, which was pretty damaged.  
  
"Okay, so the city's trashed... but the enemy is gone, what do we do now?", asked Arik.  
  
"Graduate!!!", shouted Ace.  
  
"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that!", exclaimed Arik. "Of course, we'll have to wait until the school is fixed."  
  
"Hopefully some new enemy doesn't surface before then...", said James. "What do you think, Lee?"  
  
"Yeah, Lee.", said Allison, poking him in the ribs, tickling him. "What do YOU think? Think we're out of danger finally?"  
  
Lee put his finger to his chin. "I think... I think that me and you should go to a hotel. And stay there for a few days."  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Oh, did I say that out loud or did I think it?", asked Lee.  
  
"Perv.", laughed Ali, shoving Lee onto the ground.  
  
"Well, if you don't wanna go with him, I know who there still is!", shouted Ace, pointing to himself.  
  
"Uh-huh. In your dreams.", replied Ali. Ace fell over.  
  
"You try too hard.", muttered Alex.  
  
"Hey, would you like to--"  
  
Alex stomped on his head.  
  
"Hah, well, things are back to normal at least...", said Arik.  
  
"Not until I say this...", started Lee. "Allison. Earnest. Desiree. James. Nathan. Arik. Kevin. Ace. Alex... thanks for trusting in me. You believed in me even when I didn't... and gave me the strength to destroy that soul- absorbing freak! With a little help from Beelzemon, that is."  
  
"Not a problem. I always coast through life by getting you to do stuff for me.", said Nathan. "...by the way... where's my motor bike?"  
  
"I... er..."  
  
"You don't know WHERE IT IS?! I'll kill you!!!", shouted Nathan.  
  
"It's time to make tracks!", shouted Lee, taking off. Nathan chased him.  
  
"Idiots.", muttered Allison.  
  
iYeah... I'm glad we're safe... but I get the feeling it won't last for long.../i, thought Desiree. iUntil then, I'm going to just enjoy the time I have with my new friends.../i  
  
Desiree walked off with the rest of him, and they soon graduated from high- school like planned. They all planned to go to the same college together, even Earnest, who wasn't even enrolled in the school, somehow managed to take all the finals and pass them. Nathan, Ace and Arik barely passed, while James and Lee got moderate scores. Kevin, Allison and Alex scored the highest and got recommended for university, but decided to go to college with their friends.  
  
Desiree tagged along too, and before they knew it... this adventure was forgotten... and they were all enjoying themselves once again... except for Ace, who couldn't get any from Alex no matter how hard he tried.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Somewhere:  
  
A picture of Lee is up on huge monitor. It scrolls through pictures of him and TecKuwagamon, him as Milleniumon defeating Emperor Shadow and him destroying the soul eater. Two shadowy figures, who looked human studied them.  
  
"Are you sure this is the one you want?", asked the short one. The tall one nodded. When he spoke, his voice sounded cold and evil.  
  
"Yes... he is the one I need... his raw power to be focused..."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"Begin making preparations... for my next weapon... Lee Trainer..."  
  
==========================  
  
THE END? 


End file.
